


客户体验极差·捌

by sunflower_sea



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_sea/pseuds/sunflower_sea
Summary: 避雷警告！事故性双性！
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 28





	客户体验极差·捌

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快乐！

直到坐进车里，两个人之间都有一点淡淡的尴尬。莫关山拿着保温杯嗦豆浆，偷眼看到的全是贺天冷峻且棱角分明的侧脸。他转过脸对着窗外撇嘴：在外头一副人模狗样，回到家就他妈禽兽不如。  
也是不知道在气什么。  
莫关山经营的小餐厅馆子离得不远，但是胜在地段好，菜品实惠味道也不错，所以总的还是客流如云。他看着态势和寸头一商量，拉着当初投资的见一蛇立，几个人就想再捣鼓一个咖啡店，多元化经营。  
几个人各显神通闹了快一个月，临到开业了才想起来，店里全是颠勺的大厨，压根没有专业的西点师。  
莫关山当场就要炸，见一掐着煽风点火的蛇立，对着寸头疯狂使眼色，直拍着胸脯说找人这件事包在他身上，他电视台认识的人多，大不了发广告。  
于是预定的开业无限期递延，终于等到了有个不嫌弃店面狭小的糕饼师父来应聘。  
莫关山前一晚睡得不踏实，恐怕也有一小部分是今天面试的原因。  
咖啡店那边还没有正式挂牌，面试暂时就定在饭店后厨。贺天刚把车停在路边，眼尖的寸头就已经一溜小跑站定在车门边上：“老大，你来啦？”  
那态度叫一个殷勤。  
莫关山这边才刚开车门，手还没有离开门把就被寸头扶住了：“老大，你当心脚。”  
他吊起眼角，跟看神经病一样上下打量这个从小一起长大的小跟班，满脸可见的卧槽：“你有病啊，大早上闹什么？”  
寸头嘿嘿一笑，也没当回事，跟贺天打了个招呼就继续把莫关山当瓷娃娃捧着，拖着手臂把人从车里请出来：“老大，你别瞒着了，小茜都跟我们说了。”他看见莫关山转头带上车门，略显烦躁地被贺天念叨说天热也别贪凉喝冰水，赶紧凑上去晃着没几根长毛的脑袋，“大佬你放心，老大保证一根毛都不会少。”  
“出息……”贺天笑着骂了一句，倒也不去伸手打寸头的笑脸。他随意挥了挥手，顶着莫关山不耐烦的眼神，方向盘一打，车就蹿进车流里，看不见了。  
莫关山暗自翻了个白眼，转过身，抖掉寸头依旧扶着他的手：“我又不是断手断脚要你这么扶着。”他大踏步迈进店门，惊得众位趴在玻璃床上看热闹的厨师帮厨们做鸟兽散。莫关山无语，又不好真的发脾气，只好定了定神，拎着后面跟上来寸头的后衣领，“说要来面试的人呢？”  
“哎呦，老大你轻点轻点……”寸头偏着脑袋被提起了半个，一边顾忌莫关山的动作一边还要给人汇报，觉得非常累，“人还没到呢，订的九点。”  
瞥了眼时钟，才八点抬头，莫关山丢开寸头的衣领，转身往后厨走。猫在角落里的人民群众接收到寸头递出来的视线，纷纷表示：老板的安全健康，由我们来守护。  
也不知道寸头是怎么给人洗脑的。

早起的店铺没有想象中的井井有条，后厨地方小锅灶味道大，拥挤炎热，好几个帮厨的小伙子拿着菜簸箕蹲在大堂里，聊天打屁手上也没停过。莫关山刚要抬脚跨过，几个眼明手快的立刻收拾了簸箕，硬生生给让出了一条道：“老板，你走这边。”态度礼貌周到活像是前台跑堂的。  
莫关山语塞，人家一番好意，他只好绷着脸道了谢，赶紧走过去——否则不知道又要徒增多少尴尬事。  
拐角正好撞上抱着桌布的小领班，莫关山步子来不及收，一下子把小姑娘撞得人仰马翻，手里的桌布天女散花一样落了一地。莫关山稳住身形赶紧道歉：“不好意思……”结果立刻就被姑娘打断了：“没事！老板，你没事吧？？？”  
看着躺在白菜堆里，脑袋上还盖着快白布的领班，莫关山有点不知道该说什么。他摇了摇头，弯腰捡起地上的一块桌布，眼睛眨一下就被寸头抢走扯在手里了：“老大你拿这么重的干什么？”他难得硬气一回，推着莫关山往后厨的方向走，“这边我们搞定就行，你去喝茶。”  
“是啊是啊。”领班现在还没从白菜框里挣扎出来，却还是点头附和。莫关山莫名其妙地被两个人合伙推进后厨，哭笑不得。  
心里有点暖，但是被人这么捧着，还是觉得不自在。  
早晨的后厨安安静静的，没什么人。莫关山沿着两排锅灶往最后面的小休息室走，几个留着火的灶头上还炖着今天要用的高汤，浓香的味道让人欲罢不能。他深吸了一口气，突然就想看看今天吊的汤怎么样。  
手还没碰到锅盖，不知道从哪个角落里窜出来个小帮厨，连摔带爬地赶在莫关山开锅前碰到锅盖：“莫哥，这多烫啊。”小伙子挠了挠头，笑得腼腆，“陈哥跟我们说，你受了重伤，现在比姑娘还金贵……”  
满心冒泡泡的感动瞬间烟消云散，莫关山咬着后槽牙才勉强维持住表情。他现在满心里想着的就只有把寸头弄过来收拾一顿！  
你丫才金贵呢！你丫才姑娘呢！瞎么？！  
意识到他再在这里站着，恐怕就要影响今天的生意了。莫关山只能敷衍了小帮厨两句，绕开他快步往休息室走。他在等面试的时候拼凑起零零碎碎的信息，如鲠在喉的无力感让他只能默默扶额。  
“哎呦喂，老大你是不是头疼？”把贺天的叮嘱和展子茜的吩咐当做金科玉律来遵守的寸头，端着一小瓮大厨特意给炖的桃胶银耳桂圆羹，推开休息室的门就发现莫关山撑着额头一脸生无可恋。他大惊之下差点把瓮给摔了，“你……”他你了半天没你出个所以然，“你这要不要去医院？”  
“你真当老子是玻璃做的啊？”莫关山憋了一个早上，忍无可忍终于找到出气口，他剜了寸头一眼，看到对方抖了抖，又觉得好笑，嘴里的责骂像是糖水一样甜滋滋地化了。他叹了口气，看着寸头明明有点打怵但还是要往前凑的样子，也不打算为难他，“这什么？”鼻端飘进来一丝微甜，他垮了脸，“贺二狗子让你做的？”  
“见……啊，不是……”寸头差点说漏嘴，赶紧把小瓮塞进莫关山手里，“大师傅开发的新菜，老大你……咳，那什么尝尝？”  
你就编吧。莫关山看了他一眼，也不戳破，红糖的甜里带着一丝微微的苦，混合着桃胶被炖煮吼得粘稠，顺着食道滑进胃里，安抚了全身的疲惫。莫关山点点头，心里却把贺天骂成了狗。  
操他贺二狗子的！抽奖抽奖，抽个卵子，抽的老子现在口味都变了！  
坐镇办公室里，正面对各部门经理会议汇报的贺天，突如其来大大地打了个喷嚏，把桌边上的一圈人吓了一跳。“没事，”他摁住人中，挥挥手示意继续，“可能空调太低了……”  
莫仔现在抵抗力低，可别感冒了又要传染给他。此时的贺总，还对三个小时后莫名其妙的训斥一无所知。  
此刻的幸福，即是当下的幸福，已然幸福。

日子就是这么太太平平一波三折地过着，按照展子茜所说，每个人因为自身体质的不同，例假的时间也会因此长短不一。其中的原理她不想回忆，只是告诉贺天：莫关山这个症状，估计来得快去的也快。  
言下之意很明显：真的不需要亦步亦趋守着，否则你俩总要疯一个。  
贺天听没听出来没有人知道，倒是莫关山，在裹了快四天的个人卫生用品之后，坐也不是站也不是，怎么都不对劲。他总觉得屁股上疙疙瘩瘩的，还伴随着瘙痒。  
“该不会长痱子了吧？”他手伸进裤子里，不敢挠屁股，只好捞两把大腿解解馋，“这大热天的真要命。”  
贺天正对比两分报表差异，闻言随意应付了一句：“要痱子粉么？”几息之间没有回应，他抬头看了眼莫关山的方向，发现人正在努力把自己上半身拧成一百八十度，来窥探一下自己饱受摧残的部位，压根就没听见他的建议。  
贺天没忍住，笑了出声，立刻就被恼羞成怒张牙舞爪的莫关山闹得没法继续工作。他陪着闹了两把，索性把人往怀里一兜，摁住手脚在嘴上狠狠香了一口，成功把全武行限制在可控范围内。  
“莫仔，”贺天把怀里的毛毛虫换了个姿势，让人的尖下巴能卡在他的肩胛里，对方怼了两下，附赠他一个不情不愿的鼻音，“你都这么来回折腾了四天了，有什么感想？”  
这个问题让莫关山安静了下来。贺天也没有急着要答案，他放开莫关山的手脚，让人用最舒服的姿势挂在自己怀里。一手揽着人，贺天一手还在茶几纸张上写写画画，真正意义上实现了爱人工作两手都要抓，两手都要硬的最高目标。  
“公平点说，以前小看姑娘们了。”莫关山幽幽的感慨飘进耳朵，让贺天有些惊讶。他用下巴蹭了蹭莫关山的额角，些许冒头的胡渣在细嫩的皮肤上摩擦出一点痕迹，“胀，疼，不舒服，走路都成问题，心情变化也大，搞得也是郁闷。”  
胡渣磨过皮肤的细微刺痛瘙痒，让莫关山有了依靠的地方。他由着贺天无声的安抚，说出来的话倒是多了点自省的成分：“喏，你看那个检测仪，昨天碰的时候都烫手。”他挂在贺天的怀里，手臂从对方腋下穿过，伸长了去够沙发抱枕上的一个流苏，“以前觉得有些姑娘矫情又不好相处，结果自己情绪变化大了才搞懂，有时候真的身不由己。”他语气里带着自嘲，轻轻笑了笑。  
贺天把人扳过来，莫关山脸上的怅然一闪而过，不知道想到了什么。只是他迅速调整了心情，被贺天突然间拜直身子，皱起眉心颇为不爽：“干嘛？”  
“你就……得出这么个结论？”贺天原本的打算，是趁着莫关山还软萌的时候，诱导他说出什么“辛苦你的照顾了”这种类似撒娇的话，结果对方的思维跑的太快，一路拐到他根本难以预料的方向上去。贺天挑眉，手托着莫关山的屁股让人坐直，“你就没点什么想跟我说的？”  
得了吧，就算多出点什么奇怪的器官，莫关山还是莫关山。  
整个人被贺天抵着扳成直角，莫关山只觉得后腰的肌肉拉扯的生疼。他懒得和贺天较劲，臭着脸哼哼了两声：“有什么好说的？以后对女性员工好一点？”他翻了个白眼，语气里有一丝微酸飘出来，“那他妈是你的员工，关我屁事。”  
贺天敏锐地捕捉到了这一点别扭的酸楚，心情突然就好了起来：“莫老板，你那饭店里跑堂的小姑娘加起来比我整个公司的都多。”他松了手劲，把莫关山重新揽进怀里，咬着耳朵安抚手却不安分地一路往下，“怎么，难道以后还要打探她们的特殊时期？”  
“我去！你变态啊！”莫关山推着贺天的肩膀拉开距离，看他的眼神就像是在看一个猥琐大叔，“你这……你他妈就是个变态！”他被贺天把着两瓣屁股，退也退不开，只能尽全力撑着拉开距离，不让贺天亲上来。  
闹得像是刚谈恋爱那会的样子。  
“说好也不行说坏也不行，”贺天锲而不舍，为达目的不择手段。他几乎要把莫关山压在沙发上，总是差那么一点才能亲的到，“你不是说屁股上长痱子？我这给你兜着你还不知道感恩。”  
莫关山满脸通红，不知道是因为姿势影响了呼吸还是真的恼羞成怒：“屁！”他扭着身子在贺天身下旋转成了一条行动不便的泥鳅，“爪子拿开！别他妈以为我不知道你脑子里面在想些什么黄色废料！”  
既然已经被说破了，贺天索性撕破那层伪装。他弯起嘴角，细长的眼睛里精光四溢，看的莫关山后脊背起了一排鸡皮疙瘩：“那你都给我扣了这顶帽子……”他啧啧两声，兜着莫关山的屁股一使劲，直接从沙发上立了起来。  
一百好几十斤的人就被他直挺挺地抱在怀里，一步一步扎扎实实地往卧室走。莫关山被贺天立着抱在怀里，下意识地把住面前的脑袋稳住身形。他因荷尔蒙而微微凸起的胸口正好印在贺天脸上，被隔着衣服轻轻舔了一下。  
贺天整个手臂的肌肉暴涨收紧，在他看不到的角度，监测仪上的数字正在波动跳跃，预示着他怀里那个人的心绪变动。  
莫关山嘤咛一声，在紧抿的嘴里转了圈，化作一道粘腻的鼻音，喷洒在贺天的头顶。  
只一声，便点燃了夜晚的热情。

TBC


End file.
